Is it Love?
by akadotred
Summary: Toboe wonders if asking Tsume about sex was ever the right thing to do! As now he is alone. For the readers use i ought to let you know that this story is man on man. I've alos used characters which aren't mine. this is my 1st so review plz


Is it Love??

It was a normal summer's day when a wolf was spotted darting through a forest with a strange girl. To the gang it was just Kiba the one who always seemed so complicated and unusually, uncomfortable to everyone he was with. He only longed for paradise and a world ruled by wolves. As for the rest of the pack they each longed for something different. Hige wanted to live his life with his new mate Blue. They had fallen for each other since day one and the rest of the gang knew they couldn't be separated. As for Tsume and Toboe they weren't quite sure what they wanted but Tsume knew somewhere deep down inside that he longed for pleasure from a woman. He was desperately horny and needed urgent attention. As for Toboe he was too naive and week to understand the first thing about sex but he longed for something different. Perhaps he only followed this pack purely for the reason to find out what his own paradise could be.

The pack had been travelling for quite some time when thy decided to rest near to a lake. Whilst Kiba and Cheza where off replenishing their health, the rest of the gang were left to their own devices. As per usual Blue and Hige were constantly kissing and being with each other. Tusme decided that he couldn't take much more of this crap and decided to walk of the stress. Lost in his own thoughts, Tsume hadn't realised that he was actually being followed. As he began to calm he took a quick look around him, only to realise that it was only Toboe. Tsume sneered' What do you think you're doing kid following me around like that?'

Toboe bowed is head in silence and shrugged his shoulders. He plucked up his courage and asked Tsume one question that had been on his mind for a while. 'Tsume what is it like to have sex?'. Tsume sniggered in response to the idiotic question proposed by Toboe. In response he told Toboe' Sex is a pleasure that you can only get once in a life. In a way it's almost like reaching paradise.'

At one Toboe picked up his face and smiled. He knew that he had been searching for paradise but of a different kind. He hungrily looked at Tsume and without thinking threw his body on top. With all his strength he pinned Tsume against a neighbouring tree and began to pull down Tsume's trousers. With one of Toboe's delicate fingers he began to rub a circle around Tsume's tight hole.

In a moment of frustration Tsume pushed Toboe to the ground and pulled up his trousers. 'You ever do that to me again Toboe and I'll kill you. What did you think you were doing?' With tears in his eyes, Toboe answered with 'I love you Tsume and always have'. In total and utter disgust Tusme stormed off. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Tsume went back and found Kiba near the neighbouring lake. He had to talk to someone and he knew Kiba was a great leader. As Tsume sat next to Kiba he muttered' Kiba I really don't know what to do. Toboe just came onto me and then admitted he loved me. What am I to do?' With a mournful sigh Kiba looked into Tsume's dark brown eyes and answered 'At the end of the day Tsume that is not a question for me to answer. You need to find out for yourself whether or not you also love Toboe. Until then I'm afraid I can't help you.' With a great amount of effort Kiba moved away and out of sight leaving Tsume by himself.

Tsume gazed into the water and peered at his reflection, he really didn't understand what he felt. He didn't really understand himself quite yet. He took his head into his hands and began to cry. He really didn't need this kind of shit right now. But somewhere inside him, Tsume knew he had to let his sexual frustration be released. If that meant hurting Toboe then it didn't really matter to him. Tsume had always been alone and had never intended it to be any other way. With the world on his shoulders Tsume knew what he had to do and he left the lake and went on his search to find Toboe.

After a few hours Toboe was in the same place where Tsume had left him, right under the tree. With a glint in his eye, Tsume brushed up against the boy and muttered 'Look Toboe I'm sorry I had to leave you like that, I just know how to feel about the situation.' With a smile Toboe looked up at Tsume and said 'It doesn't matter all I wanted was you to be with me.' Tsume couldn't hold it in any longer hew pulled Toboe in for a sweet and tender kiss. It was a kiss like no other, with Tsume searching the whole of Toboe's mouth with his tongue. After a while Tsume pulled away and gazed into Toboe's golden eyes. He sighed and said' I want to give you the greatest pleasure you've ever known but I can't promise you it will be paradise.'

With the greatest of effort Tsume pulled Toboe up onto his feet and pushed him against the tree. He turned him in the opposite direction so his slender bottom was facing his hips. Tsume slowly began to kiss Toboe's neck and began to undo his trousers as well as Toboe's. He began to move one of is hands towards Toboe's fragile hard on. Tsume gently stroked it with his hand whilst still kissing Toboe's neck. With his other free hand he licked the tips of his fingers and began to feel around Toboe's small hole. Slowly but surely he began to put a finger in and out of the tight pucker of flesh. Tsume could fell that Toboe was beginning to pant from the sheer enjoyment. Tsume felt it was time to give Toboe a faster hand job, whilst he slid another finger into the hole and began to make precise scissor movements. Tsume couldn't take it any longer as he was getting harder by the minute. He took his fingers out and began to slowly slide his penis in and out of the tight hole. Tsume groan and began to move his hips a bit faster, he was getting what he wanted and the pleasure was unbelievable. As Toboe began to moan loader, Tsume realised that he had found the g spot. He forced it harder and harder till he felt both himself and Toboe cum at the same time. As Tsume took is long shaft out of the boy, he realised that what had just happed didn't really mean anything to him. He pulled his trousers back up and walked away from the sleeping Toboe underneath the tree.

As Toboe got up and looked around for his lover but there was no one there. He heard a shout from Kiba to get a move on. As he met up with the rest of the gang he looked back at Tsume. Toboe tried to get his attention but he knew that Tsume wasn't going to give him time of day, no matter what had happened last night. In Toboe's mind he asked himself a painful question 'Was it love between him and Tsume or was he just played for simple pleasures?'


End file.
